warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Mastery Rank
Mastery is an in-game method of tracking a player's relative skill level and how much of the game's content they have experienced. Mastery points are earned by leveling up unique weapons, warframes,and the first successful completion of mission nodes. Weapons and warframes are leveled up with Affinity. Mastery ranks unlock level capped weapons and warframes and raise the amount of times a player can trade per day. In-game, players can view their profile and statistics (click the user name at the top of the screen in game) and take a closer look at their mastery progression Tests In order to be promoted to the next mastery rank, a player must pass a test which differs from rank to rank with difficulty increasing with Mastery Rank. If the test is failed, the Tenno will not be able to try again for 24 hours. Tenno will enter the test equipped with whatever equipment is currently active in the arsenal. A Tenno cannot be in a party when qualifying itself meaning they must complete the trial solo. Do not take sentinels with weapons to weapon-specific tests as they can fail you (e.g. Sidearm Test, Melee Test). Note: The table below shows the test you will take to get to the next rank. For example, passing the test on the Level 1 tab will advance you to Rank 1/Initiate. Unranked = |-|Level 1= ;Exterminate Test This test requires players to eliminate enemies until the test ends Players start in the center of a room encircled by six pillars. ;Tips: *This test can be skipped by completing the tutorial. |-|Level 2 = ;Sidearm Test This test requires players to eliminate enemies with their sidearm until the test ends Players start in the center of a room encircled by six pillars. ;Tips: |-|Level 3 = ;Melee Test This test requires players to eliminate enemies with melee until the test ends. Players start in the center of a room encircled by six pillars. ;Tips: |-|Level 4 = ;Survival Test This test requires players to survive a unlimited onslaught of Infested for a given period of time. Players start in the center of a room encircled by six pillars. It is here that they must survive for 1:25. ;Tips: *Leaving the canter will relocate players to starting center. **This does not negatively effect the test. *Pillars can be climbed. *Stealth skills or Shade cloak can be used to complete the test without fighting |-|Level 5 = ;Terminal Hacking Test This test requires players to correctly hack multiple consoles within a time limit. The player start the test in the center of a circle surrounded by three terminals which are colored red and have the standard Locked symbol. The player must approach and hack each terminal which then turns green, displaying the unlocked symbol. When the 3rd terminal of the first wave is successfully hacked the terminals disappear and three new red locked terminals appear, each of which requires a slightly more complex hacking sequence to complete than the first wave. The third wave's three terminals feature the most complex patterns in the test, being more complicated even than those seen throughout normal gameplay. ;Tips: *Failed hacks do not automatically fail, So long as they are completed before time ends. *You may use Ciphers if you want to make the Mastery advancement faster and easier. |-|Level 6 = ;Target Tracking Test This test requires players to track targets quickly and accurately. The player starts the test standing on a brightly lit circular platform on the floor of a dark room. A number of metallic spheres appear all around and above the player, one of which will glow white. The player's camera will be turned toward the first target at the beginning of each round. After shooting the white sphere, green lines will connect unlit spheres in succession for two to roughly six links before stopping at another sphere which turns white like the first, designating it as the next target. This process is repeated a number of times in a single "round" with short pauses between each round. The test completes after three rounds. ;Tips: *If no glowing white spheres appear on your screen, it is advisable to spin and look around as quickly as possible. A very limited amount of time is given to react between the switching of targets. *Damage is not a matter of concern in this test; thus any accurate weapon with a large magazine size (to avoid wasted time reloading) will do nicely. Shotguns are also a viable option since the test counts one shot per round, not per pellets. *Upon missing the white sphere, the original white sphere will be voided, reverting into a normal sphere. A new white sphere will appear elsewhere, so it may be better to shoot the sphere accurately rather than rushing it and missing. |-|Level 7 = ;Exterminate Test This test requires players to eliminate all enemies within one minute. Players start in the center of a white room with pillars circling the center. Grineer, Corpus, and Infested units will spawn in waves and must be dispatched of before time ends. ;Tips: *Remain towards the center of the room *Enemy Sense or Enemy Radar can help with ensuring you find all enemies. *Sentinels can help with eliminating targets. |-|Level 8 = ;Wall Run Test This test requires players to make wall run while shooting white orbs to spawn the next wall needed to reach a platform. Players start on a single platform with a short downward ramp. Shooting the white orb will spawn a wall to the side of the ramp. Players will have to do a horizontal wall run and proceed to shoot another white orb, spawning another wall to the right. Perform another horizontal wall run on it and a third white orb will appear. Shoot this will spawn a vertical wall. Players will now have to do an vertical wall run on this wall and bounce backward onto another platform. Repeat this two more times and you have completed the mission. ;Tips: * Speed does not help, DO NOT equip speed buffs. ** DO equip Acrobat and Marathon. * Shield Flux can also help you by transforming shields to stamina, so you won't run out * Bring a high capacity automatic weapon to shoot the white orbs |-|Level 9 = ;Stealth Test This test requires players to make use of cover and enemy movements in order to assassinate targets without detection using melee only. Players start in a grey or orange room equipped with only their melee weapon. Players make their way through three stages which increase in the number of enemies and they complexity of their patrols. Successful elimination of all enemies in a stage will unlock the next. The player has 3 chances to complete the test ;Tips: *It is advised that "dynamic lighting" be turned ON for this mission, otherwise you will not be able to see anything. *Frames with stealth-oriented powers (Ash, Banshee, Loki) and silent ranged kill capabilities (Ash) are strongly recommended. For example and energy permitting, using Loki's Invisibility power skillfully (being out of sight when invisibility wears off) allows a player to easily approach and assassinate the targets without detection. **Bring Energy Siphon or Team Energy Restore to compensate for a lack of energy orbs. |-|Level 10 = ;Disappearing Platform Test This test requires players to eliminate targets at range, while maneuvering on platforms in a 3x3 grid that will permanently disappear after a few seconds of standing on them. You will spawn in on a round platform and the test will begin once you enter the grid area. Players must kill all enemies spawning periodically atop five elevated platforms which line the far end of the grid. Once the player steps on a platform it will begin flashing increasing in speed until it disappears 8 seconds later. Players have 3 chances to complete the test. ;Tips: *Sentinels with Deth Machine Rifle or Stinger can help with eliminating targets. *It is possible to use Ash (Warframe)'s Teleport, Excalibur (Warframe)'s Super Jump, Loki (Warframe)'s Switch Teleport, and other high mobility skills to get onto the enemis elevated platforms and avoid the danger of the disappearing platforms |-|Level 11 = ;Time Trial Test This test requires players to make their way through an obstacle course while shooting reactor orbs to increase the amount of time they have to finish the course. Reactors orbs add 3.5 seconds of time ;Tips: *Fast moving frames such as Volt (Warframe) or Loki (Warframe) are very handy for this test as speed can significantly ease completion. *Be sure to bring hitscan weapons as well, as some orbs move. At one point, you will take a hovering platform slowly up, during which moving orbs will appear. It is critical to shoot these as the time it takes for you to reach the top may run your time out. |-|Level 12 = ;Carousel Test This test requires players to eliminate enemies while being aware of your surrounding. The player start on a platform, facing a carousel like structure, with two disks, connected with a large pillar in their centers. Between the disks, are a set of lasers, which separate the quadrants of the disks, and slowly rotate around the disks. Circling the carousel, as it is a circular platform. The player's goal, once they have jumped onto the bottom disk of the carousel, is to walk around the disk, in between the rotating lasers, while shooting a number of enemies, which spawn on the outer circular platform. Eliminating all enemies will trigger success of the test. ;Tips: *The lasers move at about walking speed, and position can be judged by the set in front of the player. *The lasers instantly kill the player, similar to ones present in Tower Void Defense, but the player is permitted to use revives available to them, if they die. ** Rhino's Iron Skin or Trinity's Blessing can prevent this instant kill *A relatively accurate weapon is recommended, as the enemies are at mid to long range. *Sentinels with Deth Machine Rifle or Stinger can help with eliminating targets. *With Loki you can switchteleport to the outer platform. |-|Level 13 = ;Advanced Disappearing Platform Test This test requires players to eliminate enemies while remaining extremely mobile. The player starts facing a number of platforms, with surrounding walls which can be run across. Once the player touches a platform, it begins to flash, and will disappear after a few moments. The platforms are arranged with one in each corner, and three stacked vertically in the center. While avoiding falling off the platforms, the player must kill enemies on surrounding platforms. If the player falls off the platforms, they re-spawn, and the platforms that had disappeared reappear. The player has 3 tries. ;Tips: *Plan which order the platforms will be taken before, to avoid backing into a corner. *Sentinels Deth Machine Rifle or Stinger can help with eliminating targets. |-|Level 14 = ;Advanced Exterminate Test This test requires players to eliminate enemies The player stars on the first level of a tower with multiple cover points and must eliminate target until they are warped to the next level. There are three levels with Grineer, Infested, and Corpus units respectively. ;Tips: *More information is needed on this test |-|Level 15 = ;Wall Run Test This test requires players to make wall run while shooting white orbs to spawn the next wall needed to reach a platform. Players start on a single platform with a short downward ramp. Shooting the white orb will spawn a wall to the side of the ramp. Players will have to do a horizontal wall run and proceed to shoot another white orb, spawning another wall to the right. Perform another horizontal wall run on it and a third white orb will appear. Shoot this will spawn a vertical wall. Players will now have to do an vertical wall run on this wall and bounce backward onto another platform. Repeat this two more times and you have completed the mission. ;Tips: * Speed does not help, DO NOT equip speed buffs. ** DO equip Acrobat and Marathon. * Shield Flux can also help you by transforming shields to stamina, so you won't run out * Bring a high capacity automatic weapon to shoot the white orbs Mastery Ranks Show/Hide Rank list Gaining Mastery Points Below are the ways a Tenno can gain Mastery Points: *Leveling up Weapons and Sentinel Weapons earns 100 '''mastery points per level gained for a total of '''3,000. *Leveling up Warframes and Sentinels earns 200 '''mastery points per level gained for a total of '''6,000. *First completion of Missions nodes will earn 100 mastery points. Once an equipment reached level 30, leveling up the same equipment -- Either newly crafted or polarized will not yield mastery points. Excess mastery points are not wasted if a Tenno failed a test, the excess points automatically go into the mastery bar after said Tenno passed the test. Mastery Points Available As of Update 11.8, the current maximum rank is Mastery Level 15, Gold Hunter with 563,803 total Mastery Points. *Excluding 7 Event, 3 Founder, and 4 Retired equipment, the current maximum rank is Mastery Level 14, Silver Hunter with 518,803 total Mastery Points. (included: 4 Vandal Weapons, 3 Wraith Weapons, 14 Prime Weapons (2 Founders exclusives), 4 Prime Warframes (1 Founder exclusive), and 5 Retired Market Weapons (1 available through login rewards)). Note: There are 127 weapons in-game, but the Prova Vandal is currently unobtainable (more explanations here). Experience needed for each level is calculated by the formula: 2500*Rank^2 Mastery Benefits The mastery system indicates your overall mastery of game equipment and your progression through it, each rank came with it's own benefit. Below are the list of benefits: Equipment Unlock Mastery Rank 2 *Warframe: Rhino *Melee: Scindo , Dual Zoren Mastery Rank 3 *Primary: Vectis, Gorgon *Melee: Dual Cleavers, Ether Reaper, Galatine, Prova Mastery Rank 4 *Primary: Dera, Hek, Ignis, Miter, Sobek, Tigris, Torid *Secondary: Cestra, Spectra, Tysis Mastery Rank 6 *Primary: Flux Rifle, Ogris, Penta, Soma, Synapse *Melee: Dual Ichor, Scoliac Mastery Rank 7 *Primary: Lanka, Supra *Secondary: Acrid Mastery Rank 8 *Secondary: Embolist Other Benefits *Amount of deployable Titan Extractor varies, you get one for every five Mastery Ranks. **Mastery 0-4, 1 drone. **Mastery 4-9, 2 drones. **Mastery 10-11, 3 drones. **Mastery 12+, 4 drones. *Mastery Rank 2 unlocks the Trade System, and each Mastery Rank gained will get you one trade permission per day. *Mastery Rank 6 unlocks all Market weapons. *Mastery Rank 8 unlocks all clan Research weapons. This also mean when you reach Rank 8 you can get all waepons in the game both in Market and Research Lab Notes *Certain weapons have a minimum mastery rank requirement (XP Locked). *Stalker can appear during the test.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AHtLgJ7UeSQ *Resources dropped during seems to yield Alloy Plates and Control Modules. proof Bugs *The Paris makes your weapon disappear on melee only tests. *On the Melee Test, Furax and Dual Heat Swords won't show up, but the damage from the weapon and mods will still apply. Verified, but actually attacking is annoying as it may cause delayed deaths while fighting. See Also *Weapons Mastery Rank Reference Category:Mechanics Category:Mastery